The invention relates to an ocean current energy converter. More particularly, the invention relates to an ocean current energy converter apparatus which harnesses and utilizes the changing hydrodynamics of an ocean current or wave motion.
It has been well known for some time that aquatic environments such as lakes, rivers, streams and such possess valuable energy potentials. Typically, energy is harnessed from rivers and similar narrow current-flowing waterways by installing a hydraulically driven turbine, connected to a power generating source, at a particular location. The number of suitable locations at which such installation is possible is of course limited, as the number of heavy flowing rivers and similar narrow waterways are also limited. In addition, the installation of these types of applications also generally requires that the turbines be installed at or near the surface of the body of water, thus again limiting the number of potential locations at which such installation may take place. A device is needed which can harness the large, untapped reservoir of energy found in ocean currents, thus providing a vast number of possible site-locations for installation of such a device.
In addition to the requirement that these traditional application be installed at stringent, site-specific locations which are limited in number, another problem is inherent in their use. These devices must usually be permanently installed at a particular location, incapable of being moved or adjusted in response to ecological changes around them. Indeed, water levels and currents vary greatly upon rivers and narrow current-flowing waterways, sometimes necessitating that the hydro-electric devices installed thereat be adjusted or relocated. No devices currently exist which are capable of being removed from a particular location or adjusted thereat.
Furthermore, these traditional devices fail to allow for modular system installations. In other words, only a fixed number of apparatus are usually capable of being installed at a particular location. If a greater power output is desired from a specific site location, it is usually not possible for further hydro-electric apparatus to be installed thereat with any ease. There does not exist presently any hydro-electric apparatus which are capable of being installed in a variable number, such that particular units may be added to or removed from the site system as required (i.e. in response to increases or decreases in system usage requirements).
While these traditional units discussed above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.